A prince's and a baby's conffession
by Daughter of sea and wisdom
Summary: Rima and Nagi had their confessions now it's time for a certion Prince and Baby to confess. I own nothing.


Me:Okay here's the sequel to a cross dresser's and a chibi devil's confession. And proof that I'm not dead.

summary:

Rima and Nagihiko are together, now it's time for a new couple to be born! Watch as Rima and Amu try to get the King's chair fall for the Ace.

Rima's pov

"I don't get it Amu, I thought you liked Tadase? So how come you're trying to set him up with Yaya?" I questioned my pink haired best friend.

"I never did like Tadase Rima, it was just an act," Amu answered.

"Yaya's confused Amu-chi," Yaya said.

"Well you two remember this is the longest I ever stayed in one place right?" Amu asked us.

We nodded. Amu once told us because of her parents jobs that they had to move around a lot, so Amu never got to make any real friends. Is that how her cool and spicy thing started?

"Yes Rima that's how it got started," Amu said pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah so how does this tie with the Tadase thing?" I asked.

"Well at each school I knew I wasn't going to be there long so I picked a random boy and made it seemed that I 'liked' him," Amu explained.

"Yaya wants to know why did you do that Amu?" Yaya asked.

"A way to have fun I suppose," Amu said with a shrug of her shoulders.

We were walking to class and there in his normal seat sat Tadase. Amu smirked as she waved Kiskie over.

"Do you know what to do?" Amu asked.

"Of course commoner, but I don't see why the king has to do this," Kiskie answered.

"What do we need Kiskie for?" I whispered to Amu.

"We're gonna have Kiskie lead Tadase over to the Royal garden and then we lock Tadase in with Yaya," Amu explained.

"What's up with us and using the Royal garden to get couples together?" I asked.

"I don't really know," Amu said.

"So how did you tell Kiskie without Tadase around?" I asked, wanting to change the subject just in case Tadase was listing.

"I didn't, his girlfriend told him," Amu said.

"Who's Kiskie's girlfriend?" I asked, shocked that the little annoying king could get a girlfriend.

"Pepe," Amu answered with a smirk on her face.

Tadase's pov

I panted as Kiskie led me to the royal garden, I don't know what got in him, all of a sudden he just took off.

He flew in and I ran in after him. Kiskie stopped with Pepe beside him, hands entwine.

"Bye Tadase," they said as they flew out.

The royal garden doors shut and I was locked in. Oh great, now how am I going to get out of here?

"Ta-tadase," I heard a voice whisper out.

I looked over my shoulder to see Yaya sitting in her chair.

"Hello Yaya, do you have any idea why Kiskie locked me in here?" I asked her.

She shook her head and got out of her seat.

"Yaya wants to tell you something while we're in here," Yaya said with a blush on her face.

"What is it Yaya?" I questioned.

"Um, Yaya sorta like Tadase," Yaya whispered, I almost couldn't hear her.

"Wait what did you say?" I askekd.

"I SAID I LIKED YOU OKAY?" Yaya yelled out.

"Did you just say you liked me?" I questioned, still shocked.

"Yes, I said it. How many times do I have to say that I like you?" Yaya was officaled annoyed, and she must be sieours if she is speaking in first person.

"Look it's ok if you don't like me back, I can take the rejection," Yaya informed me with a frown on her face.

I couldn't take it anymore. I grabbed Yaya and smashed my lips onto her own soft pair of lips. I was gentel at first but then got more ruff as she began to kiss back.

We eventully pulled away for air and Yaya had the biggest grin on her face.

"So I take it that you like me back?" Yaya smirked.

I nodded. "I wonder how am I going to tell Amu?" I asked myself. I know she likes me, and I don't want to hurt her.

"It's okay Tadase-kun, Amu-chi never liked you, it was all and act," Yaya explained to me.

"She was acting?" I asked.

"Yes I was Tadase," a new voice rang out.

We looked over to see Amu standing with the royal gargen doors opened, Rima, Nagihiko, and our charas were standing with her.

"Looks like a new couple is born," Amu said as she walked off.

"Now we need to get Amu-chan and Ikuto together," Rima whispered to Yaya.

Me:Okay there is one more one shot after this and you can probly guess that's it's an Amuto story. I thought that I should make a sequle to my Rimahiko story. It's also proof that, I AM NOT DEAD! I swear some people were thinking it.


End file.
